L's Past
by cata931
Summary: L had a mildly normal childhood until the fateful night he made a horrible wish. Then his world was turned completely upside down by a boy named Beyond; An orphan much like himself. BxL/LxB Yaoi throughout the chapters. I dunno how long this'll be though.
1. Bad Wishes

Most of you know the world's greatest detective, L, but you don't know his past. His family? He doesn't have one now. His friends? He never had any. His school? He was home-schooled, convenient right? His feelings for others? He only cared for his older sister, Fleur. Not his father, rarely his mother. So what happened to his family? It all started 12 years ago, a 10-year-old boy by the name of Lawliet.

Lawliet was smarter than most. With an IQ of 200 he sometimes outsmarted his 15-year-old sister. His favorite methods were reverse-psychology, blackmail and bribery. Putting someone into a place to where they can't refuse his wishes. Not that they didn't want to, but they couldn't. He knew emotions controlled everything, thus he tried not to feel any.

Fleur, however, was an addict. She smoked, went out with boys (a lot) and occasionally drank. L was the only one that knew about his sister's addictions so his methods of blackmail were very successful.

"You could either buy me a box of strawberries, or I could tell mother you were out drinking last night," L said often. To which his sister wondered how he found out.

"You stumbled through your open window last night and couldn't walk to the bathroom straight," he would reply, "You ended up puking in your old schoolbag."

Though L was home-schooled, his sister was a semi-normal teenager that went to a semi-normal high school and was peer-pressured to do drugs, which she obviously did.

"Fine," his sister always replied, "I'll buy you a box of strawberries and you'll keep this from mom and dad."

"The proper term is 'mother and father' but yes I will," he would always reply back. This entire routine happens every Friday, Saturday and sometimes Wednesdays. Fleur was THAT addicted.

On the night of December 14, 1994, It was a normal night, Wednesday. The day started with "W" so dinner would start with a "W" too. Downstairs, L's mother, Amy, was cooking whole-wheat waffles. Amy worked for the newspaper, she covered stories on crimes. She liked her job but didn't particularly LIKE posting pictures, they made her gag.

"Fleur, Lawliet, time for dinner!" Amy shouted down the hall of the somewhat small house. She set the table and L walked in silently. Amy turned around and jumped a little.

"Lawliet, don't scare me like that," Amy said.

"My apologies mother," L replied. He sat down in his chair with his knees against his chest. He always did this.

"Lawliet," Amy sighed, "Please sit normally at the table. Your father's coming home tonight for dinner so just-" She hesitated for a moment, "Be normal."

L didn't like seeing his father. He always had to "sit like a normal child" and "act normal and not like he knows everything". He just didn't like the fact his father didn't appreciate him for who he was. Just the mere thought made him want to skip dinner and take his bath but whenever his father comes, he has to stay. That was his agreement to his mother.

Shortly after Fleur came in and took her seat, the doorbell rang. Amy went to go and greet L's father, John.

_Here comes Mr. Do-This-And-That himself_, L thought to himself, _What does mother see in this guy that I'm missing? Naturally I wouldn't understand because I'm thought of as "abnormal" n this family. Mother doesn't want to admit it, but she thinks the same thing._

L ate in silence, even when someone asked a question. He would just glare at whoever asked it until they continued on with the conversation they had before.

"May I be excused? I have school tomorrow and I need my sleep," L asked.

"Are you sure you don't want to stay around for dessert?" Amy asked, "It's cake, your favorite."

"I'll eat my dessert tomorrow," L said. He never turned down cake unless he really didn't want to be around. This was one of those times. He cleared his plate and utensils and walked to his room as normally as possible. Once inside, he lied down on the bed, curled up. One thing about being alone in your room is no one judges you for anything, even if you don't care anyway. He chewed on his thumb nail before siting up again. He stood up and walked to the bathroom. He turned on the water in the bathtub and plugged he drain. He thought to himself what life would be like if his father didn't exist. Life would be better. Yes, much better. He wouldn't have to pretend about anything. Just him, Amy and Fleur as a happy family. Now that he thought about it, he _wished _his father was dead. That he would just drop dead right now. He heard a crash and glass hitting floor.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!"

A scream?! His father's scream. As if, his wish came true and his father was dying.

"Fleur! Run away now!" It was his mother. What's going on? "GAH!" He heard a loud _thump!_ and Fleur run up down the hall. He opened the door to a frightened sister. He never saw her so scared. Fleur ran in the bathroom, turned off the water and turned out the light.

"Keep quite and stay hidden, understand?" She said. L nodded though she didn't she him do so when she locked the door and ran out of the room. L didn't know that a murderer decided that this was the house he was going to attack that night. L sat in silence against the wall of the bathtub. He heard Fleur scream and wondered, in horror, why everything was so quite. He heard footsteps, loud footsteps, walking down the hall and saw a shadow stop in front of the closed, locked door. It stood there, still and silent. All of a sudden, whoever was on the other side of the door started to bang on it. L screamed. Almost like a scene from a horror movie, a knife slitted a hole in the door, and again, and again, and again, until an arm reached through it to unlock the door and open it. There, standing in front of L was a blood-covered figure who killed his father, mother, sister, and is going to kill him now.

The figure lunged at L and grabbed his neck with a bloody, gloved hand, choking him. He gasped for breathe, then felt warm water surround his entire head. This is what he got for wishing death upon another, his own life. L breathed in water instead of air, accepting his death in the water. This was the last minutes of his life, and it was spent in torture. Then, something incredible happened, the grip let go and he was pulled out of the bathtub. He coughed out the warm water that was in his lungs and opened his dark eyes to see police standing in the small bathroom holding the murderer's hands behind his back.

"You're under arrest for the murder of three citizens and an attempted murder of another," a voice said, it sounded fogged because of the water in my ears, "You have the right to remain silent, you do not have the right to a fair trial and you do not have the right to a lawyer."

"Sure as hell he doesn't," I coughed. Then my eyes slowly closed.

* * *

L woke up in a hospital bed. He could barely remember what happened last night but it was, for the most part, fogged.

"I see someone is awake now," said an old but sharp voice causing L to turn his in that direction. An old man sat in a chair next to his bed.

"Wh-Who are you?" L asked, trying not to sound frightened.

"I suppose you have the right to know," said the man, "My name is Quillsh Wammy."

"L-Lawliet," L choked his name out, "My name is Lawliet."

"Lawliet?" Quillsh said interested, "What a unique name."

"Where's my sister?" L asked. He knew the answer but he hoped, for once, he was wrong. Quillsh hesitated before he gave his answer.

"Lawliet," He started, "She was murdered last night, of stabbing. I know things like this are hard for a young man to go through. Do you have any other relatives that can take care of you other than your parents and sister?"

L paused.

"No," He replied, "No one."

Quillsh thought for a moment.

"You seem like he smart type," he said, "Would you like to stay at Wammy's house? It's an orphanage for gifted children like yourself. Escaping death is truly a miracle and the doctors said your IQ was off the charts."

"I would love to," L said, "But..."

"Is there something wrong?" Quillsh asked.

"People, well, I'm not normal," L said, "I can't sit right, act right or even sleep right."

"And? What about it?" Quillsh asked. This surprised L. Did this man he just met _appreciate_ him? L scratched his head under the black, messy hair.

"Oh, nothing,"he replied.

"Then will you come to Wammy's house?" Quillsh asked.

"Yes," L said, holding out his hand, which Quillsh took. This was the start of his new life. A better one that he could control. His life, as L.


	2. Beyond Birthday

L's Past

Chapter two: Beyond Birthday

It's been three years since Lawliet's family was murdered. He was accepted, by Quilish Wammy, into Wammy's house; an orphanage for intellectually advanced children from the ages of 4-15. He was the smartest of all the children, but all he really did was sit in his room and do logic puzzles, read books, and listen to music. He was you're typical, super-intelligent, teenage boy.

Except he hated bathes.

Well, what was one to expect? He was nearly murder in a bath tub three years earlier. Now he had a phobia of water that was deep enough to cover his head. Who could really blame him? After a few arguments with maids, Quilish, and a few orphan germ-a-phobics, Lawliet decided he'd take showers. Well, it was "Hallelujah! Thank ya Jesus!" for the germ-a-phobes, but it was a MESS after his shower. Water was everywhere and his dirty clothes were soaked. Good luck for the maids, haha. Then Lawliet had a "no mess" policy...He had to ring out his clothes before putting them in the hamper, sop up the water on the floor with his towel, and whatever dirt he tracked in, had to be cleaned. (Though there wasn't any)

Then he was just concerned about his name.

Lawliet had a feminine ring to it, like "Marion", "Leslie", "Alex", and names of the sort. He didn't mind that much. But he hated the fact the his father gave it to him...Before he was born. AFTER Lawliet was born, it was already a habit calling him by a girl's name so...Yeah. (His sister called him "Lawli" just to mess with him. He really didn't mind...It was just a name after all) So he went to Quilish to consult the issue.

"Quilish," he began, "I'm not very fond of my name. Is it legal to change a name at the age thirteen?"

"It's not legal, per say," Quilish said, "But you can call yourself something else until you can change your name."

"Like what?" Lawliet asked.

Quilish contemplated this for a moment, "How about 'L'?"

"L?" Lawliet said. The first letter of his name...He liked the ring it had...But really? "I think I like that. Thank you Quilish."

"Any time," Quilish smiled, "L."

So, this chapter starts with L's typical day...

He was sitting on his bed, knees to his chest, reading a book on the French language when he heard a knock at his door. That's not normal...Normally, no one bothered him unless the told him they were coming. He laid the book on on his pillow and went to open his door. There in front of him was Quilish.

"Yes, Quilish?" L said.

"It's summer L," Quilish replied, "At least go outside for your health. The orphans are going to the pool. You can just read, but get some vitamin D. For God's sake you're as pale as a ghost, L!"

"Fine," L sighed, "I just have a bad feeling about the trip..."

"Every thing's going to be fine," Quilish promised, "Just get some sunlight, Dracula."

L chucked and grabbed a bottle of sunblock and his French book, "Okay, let's go."

L applied the sunblock on the way to the public pool a block away. When he got there, all the orphans were happily splashing each other in the pool.

_How can they stand getting water splashed at them for no reason?_ L wondered. His train of thought was interrupted by a charcoal-haired boy who was shouting to his friends, or who L assumed to be his friends, in the pool.

"Hey, Casandra! Andrew!" when a blond girl and a brunette boy turned to look at him he waved his arms over his head, "Check this out!" he backed up a bit before running and doing a cannonball into the pool, all his clothes on. This caused a huge splash that narrowly missed L. L took a further precaution and guarded his book from any other splashes the boy would cause.

"Beyond!" the blond squealed, "You're not supposed to wear swim trunks, not your clothes!"

"These are more comfortable," Beyond stated, "Plus, I don't like showing myself in public. You, however, wear a two-piece, Casandra. You don't worry about men thinking pervertedly about you?"

"One," the girl said, "Are you ashamed of your body, Beyond? Two, the boys here aren't men. They're teens like us."

"They can still be perverts," Beyond mumbled, "If you don't believe me, look at Andy here." Beyond smirked.

Casandra and Andrew laughed. Andrew, still smiling, splashed Beyond, "That was mean, but a perfect comeback."

L laughed to himself too...Then he wondered why he was eaves-dropping. He walked around the pool and sat in a chair. He opened his book to chapter 5 and continued where he'd left off.

"Hey," Casandra whispered amongst the three of them, "Isn't that the boy who no one talks to?"

"It's no one's fault," Andrew said, "He stays in his room all the time. You're lucky to if he even acknowledges you."

"If no one talks to him," Beyond said, "Why don't we just talk to him? You know, just to show him we care."

"But we don't," Casandra replied, "No one does."

"For all you know, he could be 'the one' and you say you don't want to talk to him?" Beyond said in disbelief.

"No!" Casandra hissed back, "He doesn't even look remotely attractive. He's too pale, he has those creepy dark circles under his eyes, his hair isn't brushed, and he sits like THAT." She gestured to L's odd sitting position.

Beyond turned to Andrew, "Andy?"

Andrew backed away, hands up, "On your own, dude."

Beyond threw both of them a look before he got out of the pool and walked to L. He stood in front of L for a while, waiting to be noticed. But after a minute, he spoke.

"Hello," he said.

No response.

Beyond narrowed his eyes, containing a grunt as he did so. So that's how he played it. He looked at the name above L's head: Lawliet. Odd, he didn't have a last name. He circled around L so he could see the book he was reading, it was all in French with a few English instructions on how to pronounce the words.

"What'cha readin'?" Beyond asked, pretending to read the book with interest. L moved to the side slightly

"Please leave me alone," L said, "You're dripping wet."

"I'm not leaving until you actually look at me Lawliet," Beyond said.

L paused, then slowly turned his head to face Beyond, "Who are you? Ho do you know my name?" He looked at Beyond head to toe and put his book on the table next to him.. Beyond looked very much like himself; Lean, pale, long fingers and toes and messy black hair. (it wasn't as long and messy as L's, but messy none the less)

"My name is Beyond," Beyond said, "Beyond Birthday. And as to how I know your name, that's classified. No one but Mr. Wammy knows why."

"Why is it classified?" L asked suspiciously.

"That's also classified," Beyond said. Then, mimicking a realistic British accent, he said, "Top secret information, that is." He smirked and rested a hand on his hip.

"Oh, is that so," L said, a tone of disbelief in his voice, "I shall find out if it is classified. I have access to the profiles of all the orphans, Beyond."

"They don't have it on record, Lawliet," Beyond's smirk broadened.

"Sure they don't," L said.

After that, neither spoke. L picked up his book and continued reading it. Beyond rolled his eyes. It seemed the only thing this guy did was read and argue. No wonder he didn't have any friends. But that's the way Andrew was, and Casandra. He always befriended the stubborn ones because he was the only one they seemed to like. He helped Andrew be more laid back, but Casandra was a tough cookie to crack. As was Lawliet.

"Alright," Beyond said, "I like you now. You're my prime victim now, Lawliet."

"I'm so flattered," L said sarcastically.

Beyond snatched the book from L, closed it, and laid it on the table. Then he picked L up.

"What are you doing?" L asked. The response he got made him feel like this was a nightmare.

"Come swim with us Lawliet," Beyond said.

L's eyes widened and he couldn't think straight. He started thrashing his arms and legs trying to get out of Beyond's arms, but Beyond only got a better hold of him.

"Stop that!" he said, "Do you want me to drop you?"

L wriggled in Beyond's arms, trying hard not to escape Beyond's grasp. Before he knew it, Beyond was standing at the edge of the 10 foot side of the pool. But before L could say anything in protest, Beyond jumped. After a giant splash, and water filling L's ears, L started kicking Beyond off him. Successful in doing so, he thrashed his arms upward. But instead of going in the upward direction, he found that he was sinking. Just sinking, deeper and deeper into another watery death. Finally giving up, he hit the bottom of the pool and let the air out of his lungs. As if on cue, someone grabbed the collar of his shirt and pulled him to the surface. What difference did it make? He swallowed a lot of water when he gave up. He was asphyxiated and going to die any second now. He closed his chlorine filled eyes as Beyond pulled him out of the pool.

"Somebody get a life guard!" Beyond's voice was fogged, "Then who knows CPR? He's going to die!" That was the last thing L heard before drifting into a place of cold darkness.

L woke up with a start. His eyes darted around his room. Same as he left it. He sat up, was that just a dream? The water in his ears and the slight taste of chlorine in his mouth was his answer. His head hurt a little and he was dizzy, but other than that, he was fine.

"Can you move everything?" a voice said behind him. Startled, L turned to face it. It was just Beyond in a chair, "People say that if you face death,you lose the ability to use something. Can you move everything? Can you think straight?"

L bend his knees to his chest and sat in his normal position, "I've faced death twice now. I can say for a fact, nothing is lost or different about me."

Beyond sighed, "I just thought the water would cause some sort of brain damage due to lack of oxygen. At least I'm concerned. No one else cared if you died or not. I was the only one who would do CPR."

L turned his head to the side and put his thumb to his lip in contemplation. Beyond was the one who almost killed him...Yet he saved him? What was he being paid? As if Beyond as reading his mind, he spoke.

"No one told me to do what I did," Beyond said, "You just seemed like you needed a friend and I just wanted to invite you to, you know, hang out with me and my friends."

"By throwing me in a pool?" L narrowed his eyes,"And what CPR did you use?"

"Mouth to mouth is the only thing I know," Beyond responded.

"...I suddenly feel the need to brush my teeth, Beyond," L said.

"Hey!" Beyond said, "Show some gratitude, will you? I saved your ass when no one else would!"

L was quiet. He didn't know what drove this kid at all.

"Whatever," Beyond said, "It doesn't matter anyway. No one will ever remember me for it." Beyond picked up a beat-up back pack off the ground next to his chair and walked toward the door. "I'm being transferred again. Either that or juvenile detention for almost killing someone."

L got out of bed and grabbed Beyond's arm, "You may have almost killed me, but you saved me. That should count for something, shouldn't it?"

"I only came here to say goodbye," Beyond said, "That's what I did. Court doesn't play fair. It will convict almost murderers even if they revived the victim." Beyond shook off L and speedily made his way down the hall, down the stairs and almost out the door. L had to practically run to keep up.

"Listen to me," L said, "I could convince Quilish to let you stay. You don't have to go."

"Yes I do," Beyond said.

"No you don't," L grabbed his arm and pulled him back.

They both just stood there. Second after second passed by slowly before L spoke again.

"The truth is, you're the first friend I've ever had."

Beyond relaxed a little. FIRST friend?

"If you can convince Mr. Wammy to let me stay," Beyond said, "Then I'll stay."

"Thank you," L said, "B."

Beyond put his bag down. B? He like the ring of that. Why couldn't he think of that?

L went to Quilish's office and convinced him to let B stay. After long argument and a little contemplation, Quilish agreed to let B stay, rather than send him off to God knows where. From that day forward, L and B became close friends and almost like brothers. Little did they know, this was the start of a beautiful relationship.


	3. Secret

L's Past

Chapter Three: Secrets

"B," L said, "What should we do for the next question of the Scavenger hunt?"

B looked over at what L was working on.

"Well, we have to lead them to room 400," B said, "How about the square root of 160,000?"

"That's too simple," L said, "These are 10-year-olds, not babies."

"Either that or we're just super intelligent," B said.

"Eh, so is everyone in this god damn orphanage," L said with a flick of his wrist.

B chuckled slightly at L's failed attempt at comedy...But it was nice to try.

"Hm..." B juggled ideas in his minds until he finally said one, "B could be 4."

"Not another algebra question, B" L said, "We've already done one."

"Hear me out," B held up his index finger, "B looks like a 13, yes?"  
"I suppose."

"So we could say 'The next clue is in the room of Boo.' BUT we make the B look like a 13 and separate it from the 0's slightly. Then write at the bottom 'hint: add.' "

"That could work," L said.

"Good."

"Hey L," B shouted from his closet, "Have you seen my radio anywhere."

"I'd be surprised if you found anything in this mess of a room," L replied. He looked around at the giant mess B just made. Clothes were thrown everywhere, books were on the floor, empty jars of jam were on his desk with his homework, his shoes were tossed carelessly in every direction, etc, etc.

"Well, sorry for the mess," B said, "URGH! Where's my god damn radio when I need it?"

L sighed, he looked around the room and noticed a small, metal device under B's bed.

"You know," L said, "When I look for something, I find it easier to start looking on the FLOOR." L emphasized the word "floor" to give B a hint. B took it the wrong way. He got on all fours and crawled around like a spider. He meant for B to LOOK on the floor, not CRAWL on it.

"Oh, wow," L said under his breathe.

"Found it!" B said, he reached under his bed and retrieved the radio from it's hiding spot, "Now, which radio station is the one I want?"

B didn't seem like the type to go to a concert or even like music that much, but he probably knew more about music than anyone who might be reading this. He switched through station after station until he came to one of his favorite songs by 3 Doors Down; a song by the name of "Better Life".

B grinned, "C'mon Lawliet." he motioned for L to stand up and play an invisible guitar with him.

"No thanks Beyond," L thought B looked ridiculous. But it got worse, he started singing the lyrics to it and dancing instead of the guitar.

"Well I'm about to be

On the floor again

Surely you're gonna

Find me here.

Well I'm about to sleep

Until the end of time

The drug I take

Outta wake my fear

Right now." He gestured L to join him again before continuing again, "I'm passing away

Onto the better life."

"No thanks," L said.

"I'm passing away

Onto the better." the music hit an instrumental and B pulled L up and forced a dance upon him.

"BEYOND!" L shouted at him, "I can't dance!"

"Too bad," B said, "You're gonna learn tonight. Just go with the flow and it'll look good."

He let go of L and pretended to hold a microphone while he sang and danced, "Well I'm about to see

Just how far I can fly

Surely you're gonna

Break my fall

Well I'm about to run

As fast as I can

Head along

Into that wall

This time

I'm passing away

Onto the better life

I'm passing away

Onto the better!"

He stopped singing and continued to dance with L. Soon, L got the hang of it and B let go. L copied B's moves. B smiled, "Onto the better life.

Onto the better."

B fell to the floor with a smack and stayed there until the drums rolled again. He jumped up, and continued his routine.

"Well I'm about to be

On the floor again

Surely you're gonna

Find me here

Well I'm about to sleep

Until the end of time

The drug I take

Outta wake my fear

Right now.

I'm passing away

Onto the better life

I'm passing away

Onto the better

I'm passing away

Onto the better life

I'm passing away

Onto the better!" He danced a few seconds before whispering the words "Onto the better."

L smiled, "You're a nut, Beyond."

"That's my name, don't wear it out." B said with a smile and a stretch. He crouched down and changed the station. He paused at one of the stations.

"_Hiya Barbie,"_ it said, _"Hi ken!"_

"Oh shit," B laughed, "It's that Barbie song again! I'm gonna remix it...Partially ridicule it in a way." When the song started, B stood up straight and crossed his arms, "Barbie is a bitch.

She is just a witch.

I really hate her

Why does Ken date her?" B pretended to act like a little school-girl, "Ken is such a man.

I'd do all I can.

Just to do him

Yeah, we just wanna screw him!"

B crouched down to change the station again. Muttering as he did, "She's such a bitch, I wanna scratch her eyes out."

L burst into laughter, "You made that up on the spot?"  
"Pretty much," B smiled.

"You really are a nut," L laughed.

"Yep," B said. He laughed too.

It went on like that for a while. B and L would dance to songs they knew and if neither B nor L knew the song, B would make up lyrics for the beat. After about an hour or so, Quilish came through the door and turned off the radio. Both boys fell over as if turning off the radio was the key to their death. Quilish sighed.

"Boys," he said, "What's all the ruckus?"

"Life," L replied, "Life's the ruckus."

"Well could you limit life to a certain notch," Quilish asked, "Most of the orphans are trying to sleep. You know I don't have a problem with you two having fun but keep it down."

"Yes Mr. Wammy," B said. Quilish left after that.

The boys lied there for a minute or two before B spoke up again.

"Hey L," B said, "You know, only a few weeks ago, you were completely alone in this world."  
"Yeah," L said, "Crazy isn't it?"

"Yeah," B said, "You know how I knew your name the first time I met you? How I said it was classified? Not even Andy and Casandra know how I know."

"Are you going to tell me?" L asked.

"Yes," B said sitting up, "I'll show you in fact." He closed his eyes and when he opened them, they were a deep crimson color, "Don't scream."

"I wasn't planning to," L said, "That's interesting. How does this happen?"

"I dunno," B said, "They've been like that for as long as I can remember. All I know is that I can see people's names and a group of numbers I've come to believe is their lifespan."  
"That's strange," L said, "And where is one's name and lifespan?"

"They're floating above your head," B said, "You've never noticed them?"

"No, " L said. He moved his hand above his head, "Nothing but air."

B tilted his head to the side, "The numbers are going through you're hand...Like ghosts. Are you sure you've never noticed them being up there?"

"Positive," L said.

"Strange...Why is it that only your first name is above your head?"

"I don't know," L said, "Maybe because I didn't like being a part of my family?"

"Maybe." B replied, "It doesn't make sense though..."

"So what about you?" L asked, "Is it any different?"

B looked down at his crossed legs, "Yes, actually. I can see my name but I don't have a lifespan."

"Why not?" L asked.

"I don't know," B sighed, "Every time I look in the mirror, All I see is 'Beyond Birthday' written above my head."

"No lifespan?" L asked, "How peculiar...Would it have something to do with you possessing these eyes?"

"I don't know, it might. I've often thought it was because I was a living dead. But when I check my pulse, I'm definitely not dead."

"I see...So it could quite possibly be because of your eyes."

"Yeah. I never thought of it as that but it seems like it would make sense to not be able to see my own life. Either that or something much deeper than that."

"Well," L said, "It's obviously out of our range of knowledge. We shouldn't concern ourselves about it."

"Yeah," B said. After a moment of silence he spoke again, "Hey. You wanna stay over tonight?"

"We live down that hall from each other Beyond," L replied, "It wouldn't make much of a difference if I did, would it?" L smiled.

"I'll take that as a 'yes'?"

"Sure, lemme just get changed." With that, L went back to his room, got changed into his pajamas and grabbed a sleeping bag. He dragged his sleeping bag back to B's room and laid it on the floor. After a quick pillow fight (because B wouldn't give l one) L curled up in the sleeping bag and went to sleep.

They're such a cute couple! Yet they think of each other as brothers. ###. WHY?

That's it! Next chapter is where the relationship starts! .


	4. Strawberry Liquor

L's Past

Chapter Four: Strawberry Liquor

L paced back and forth in his room. He walked from his bed, to his desk, then back again; occasionally picking up an M&M from a bowl on his desk and popping it in his mouth. B said he would meet L to plan another scavenger hunt for the younger orphans but he wasn't here when he said.

"If he isn't here in five minutes," L said to himself, "I'll go look for him." The clock ticked and tocked ever-so-slowly as he waited. Then all of a sudden, he heard a loud bang on the door.

It wasn't a knock...Or even a bang like a fist. It was more like a really loud thump. L wondered what happened. He was about to walk to the door when he heard B's voice call from the other side of the door.

"Lawliet," B's voice was somewhat slurred. L tilted his head to the side.

"Yes?" L said questioningly, "What is it Beyond?"

"You said you would meet me, Lawliet," B sounded like he was half-whining and half-irritated. L made his way to the door.

"First of all," L said, "You said you would meet me." He turned the doorknob, "Second of all-"

B fell through the door frame, as if he was leaning against the door as L opened it. L quickly moved out of the way and let B fall on the floor.

"Second of all," L continued, "What happened to you?"

B pushed himself up, "Ow...That smarts," he slurred. He stood up and wobbled a little, "So what'd I miss? I mean, Why'd I want to meet you if it's SO BORING here?" B tried to walk forward, failing miserably. He stumbled backwards and L had to catch him.

"Beyond," L said sternly, "What's wrong with you? What happened?"

"Some guy gave me a jug of strawberry cider," B slurred, "*hic* I mean, it tasted like strawberries. But...I don't think it was cider, man."

L froze there, he couldn't believe it. Beyond Birthday was drunk...On strawberry liquor of all things! "How much did he give you?"

"I'd say about two quarts or so...*hic*"

"I think you need to lie down a while, BB," L said. He began to drag B to the bed when B jerked out of his arms. B turned to look at him and put both hands on L's shoulders.

"Only if you'll sleep with me, Lawliet,"

"No Beyond," L said, a bit uncomfortable in this position, "You sleep alone."

"Then I'll stay awake," B said.

"You're drunk, B," L said, "You're not in your right mind and you need sleep."

"You're not in your right mind, Lawliet," B said. After that, he kissed L's lips.

That's exactly what L DIDN'T want. When he felt B's tongue lick his bottom lip, he didn't grant B's wishes and pushed him away. B frowned.

"Why'd you have to be like that, Lawliet?"

"Beyond," L said, "You may want to do this now but you're going to regret it later."

"I don't think I will, Lawliet."

"And stop calling me Lawli-" L was cut off by B lip-locking him in such a way, he could slip his tongue in L's mouth easily. Even though he was drunk, he wasn't stupid; he did just that.

L tried to push B's tongue out of his mouth with his own. After a few tries, he realized it was completely futile...and B tasted like strawberries. Satisfied by his dominance, B brushed his tongue over L's and over his teeth. B held L around the waist while his other hand trailed up to L's head and massaged it slightly. L tried to hold back a moan, but he couldn't help it. B broke the kiss a few seconds later. L gasped for air.

_Nothing like THAT has ever happened to me before,_ L thought, he felt he face heat up,_ What am I feeling now? It's strange..._

B smiled and rubbed his thumb over L's blushing face, "Did you like that, Lawliet?"

"Somewhat...I guess," L said, "It was interesting...But I don't know what to think of that."

B's smile widened. He wanted to see L blush more often, to see L clueless...Maybe see if he could pleasure L further, "I know what to think," B said. He lightly nipped at L's collarbone and L blushed a deeper shade of pink.

"Nnnn...Beyond," L tried to find words to put into a sentence, "W-We shouldn't be doing this. Ah!"

B bit him, this made small red mark on his collarbone, "That's proof that you're mine, Lawliet. And you also said 'we shouldn't be doing this.' Are you implying that you were in fact enjoying this?"

L was just about to say something when the door flew open. In the doorway stood Quilish.

"Qui-Quilish!" L said surprised.

"What is this?" Quilish asked, "What is the meaning of this?"

"Quilish," L said, half in alarm and half in relief, "We-I mean I-I mean...Um. It's not B's fault."

"What's not his fault?" Quilish asked.

"Beyond's drunk," L said, "He doesn't know what he's- AH!" B bit him again.

Quilish strode over to the boys and tried to pry B off L. After getting B off, he held B by the arms and B thrashed.

"Lemme go ya old crackpot!" he shouted at Quilish. after gaining a few senses, he stomped on Quilish's foot, causing him to release B. After he got away, he punched Quilish in the stomach. Quilish tumbled backwards.

In fear, L grabbed a handkerchief out of his pocket and covered B's mouth and nose. B grabbed L's arm and tried to remove the hand. L pinched B's nose and held his other arm around B's arms. B struggled, but to no avail. He passed out quickly, due to both loss of breathe and his intoxication. Quilish stood up, still holding his abdomen, and walked to L. L uncovered B's mouth and checked his pulse; Still alive.

"How did he get drunk?" Quilish asked sternly.

"He said some guy gave him about two quarts and said it was strawberry cider," L said, still holding B in his arms, "He didn't know it was strawberry liquor. It's not his fault."

"Strawberry liquor?" Quilish said suspiciously, "He **would** drink that."

L put B on his bed and covered him with his blanket, "He just needs sleep is all. Then he'll be better later." L said, "He won't like the hangover, but I'll care for him until he feels better. Keep this between us please. There would be an uproar if this got out, and everyone would think B wasn't suitable for Wammy's house."

"Fine," Quilish said, "You can take care of him. But if anything like this happens again, it will be obvious this wasn't an accident and he will have to leave the orphanage."

"Yes sir, Quilish," L said.

B regained consciousness, "Ugh...My head..." He groaned. He looked around, why he was in L's room? Why was he in L's bed? Why did his mouth taste like chocolate? He didn't remember eating any chocolate. The door opened and L stepped inside with a jar of strawberry jam for B.

"Oh," L said, "Good morning Beyond."

Morning? B looked outside, it looked like nighttime.

"It's 5:30," L said, seeing the confused look on B's face, "I brought you some jam. Do you want any?"

"Yes," B said, "Thank you L."

L handed B the jam and B noticed a pair of red marks on his collarbone. B tilted his head in confusion.

"Where'd the hickeys come from?" B asked, slightly amused.

"Believe it or not, you gave them to me," L said, "You were completely intoxicated and you punched 'the old crackpot' in the stomach. You also made-out with me."

B looked away ashamed, "I'm sorry, L."

"Is there something we need to talk about, B?" L asked, "You did seem quite fond of kissing me. And from the experience, you seemed to want something more than that. Not in the M rated way, but you wanted something."  
"I was drunk," B said coldly, "Nothing more."

L sighed. He didn't think he'd have to be manipulative again, especially not to B. But B proved to be a hard cookie to crack, even with a hangover. L straddled B and briefly kissed his lips. When he leaned up, B was blushing.

"Now let's try this again," L said, "Is there something we need to talk about, B?"

L knew that if B said yes, he was right in his assumption that B did in fact feel attracted to him. If B denied needing to tell L something, L would know he's lying. L had three rules in his life: 1. He was never wrong. 2. If he was wrong, back to the first rule. 3. If this is cycle, the person who think he's wrong is wrong. B knew this. He couldn't lie without L knowing.

"Okay, there might be something we need to talk about," B said.

L smiled, "You like me don't you?"

B nodded slightly, "You just seem...What's the word? . . . Indescribable really. I honestly don't know. I can't think right now."

"You'll figure it out," L said, "After your hangover passes of course." L bent down and moved locks of charcoal hair behind B's ear. Then he whispered, "I think I like you to Beyond." L kissed B's cheek and got off him. "I am going to need my bed back sometime though. How do you feel?"

"Terrible," B said, "When was the last time you had a hangover L? They hurt!"

L suppressed a chuckle and said, "Well, I'll get my sleeping bag then."

. . . Told you I was gonna start the relationship in this chapter. :3

This was NOT the first thing that came to mind. I had a few scenarios that all seemed to flow but I couldn't choose one so I explained the scenarios to my friend, Alana, and she agreed with the "Strawberry Liquor" idea. I say that if B didn't get drunk, he and L would never have any sort of relationship. #. So yeah...Next chapter is somewhat a surprise. :3 Ya gotta read to find out. I will say this: Matt and Mello are a funny pair of misfits. XD

And I hate the fact that my socks are greasy! . Mom spilled grease on the floor by accident and now they make this weird farting sound whenever I drag my feet! T_T

BB: Alright Misa. -pats my head- Just take your socks off.

Me: -takes off socks- Dammit! My feet are greasy now. TT_TT

BB: Then wash your god damn feet!

Me: My brother's in the shower.

BB: Then wash them in the damn sink!

Me: It's clogged...

BB: -pinches his nose- -sighs-


	5. Matt and Mello

L's Past

Chapter Five: Matt and Mello

L was coming back from breakfast with a jar of jam for B. B was over his hangover but L wanted o keep an eye on him while he was recovering to make sure. When he opened the door to his room, B wasn't in bed. Odd...L didn't wake him up yet...

"Beyond?" L said, "B, where are you?" No answer. "Beyond?" L practically shouted down the hallway. Still no answer. "Where is he?" L asked himself.

L walked down the hall to B's room. He opened to door and a slip of paper fell to the ground. "Hm?" L picked it up. He unfolded the paper and read what was written on it:

"Help, I'm being chased by two little munch kins that are causing me trouble. I'm going to lead them down to the back courtyard and try to lose them in the forest. Someone HELP! - - Beyond"

L sighed. Two little kids are causing him trouble? How could that even be possible? L walked to the courtyard and looked around for B.

"Beyond!" he shouted out.

"I'm over here!" Be shouted from the group of trees on the other side of the courtyard. Following his response, a red-headed boy with goggles ran up and tackled L.

"Hey!" L said, "Get off me!"  
"I found him Mello!" the boy said, "I got him pinned! Hurry up!"

A blond boy, hair around shoulder's length, came from the opposite direction of the red-headed boy and held L down too. L struggled a while before the blond spoke up.

"Do you give up?" he asked L in a light Russian accent, "Do you admit you're wrong about kids being weaker than teenagers?"

"What are you talking about?" L responded. Out of nowhere, B ran up and made a "rawr" sound and kept on running. Both the smaller boys looked from B, to L and back to B again before the blond pointed at B and shouted, "Get him Matt! I'll catch up!"

The red-headed boy, apparently named "Matt", ran after B. The blond bolted after them shortly after, without so much as a sorry. How rude...

L stood up and brushed himself off. B ran inside and both of the small boys followed him. L ran after them. Once he got inside, he saw all of them run up the stairs, so he did the same. When he got upstairs, he saw them turn the corner to his left, so he did the same. After a few turns, down the stairs and up the stairs again, and a few more turns around corners, L was exhausted. How could the run for so long and still be running? It seemed completely against Newton's law of energy.

After he caught his breathe, L decided this was completely pointless.

"Well, shit," he said, "Thanks a lot B!"

He walked to his room, dragging his aching feet as he did. When he turned don the hall where his room was, he was suddenly knocked over by B. B landed in such a way, he was directly above L. Al that separated them was that fact B was supporting himself on his hands and knees. That was short-lived though. The two smaller boys accidentally tripped on him and fell on top on B, causing him to collapse on L.

"Ow..." L said, "You couldn't have been gentler?"

"Hey," B replied, "I have two kids on my back. What's that make me? Chopped liver?"

"Maybe," the blond smirked.

"Can you get off me, Mello?" the red-head complained.

"Not until we get Red-eyes to confess," the blond responded.

"'Red-eyes' has a name!" B said angrily.

"Can we not argue?" L asked, "I'm being crushed. If no one's noticed-" L tried to push himself out from underneath B, "I'm at the bottom of this pile getting my ribs re-designed."

"Re-designed sounds gay," the red-head noted. This gave L an idea.

"What if I am gay?" L smiled.

"EEEEEWWWWW!" the to kids said in unison. They scrambled off the pile, down the hall and down the stairs. B tried not to laugh.

"That works," he said smiling.

"it's the truth," L shrugged.

B chuckled, "I guess." He got off L, "So what now?"  
"I came to give you breakfast," L said, "But unfortunately, I've misplaced it in all this commotion."

"Damn," B said, "That sucks.

"Yeah," L said, "We should probably talk to the boys and, you know, clarify things with them."

"Fine," B rolled his eyes, "Fine, mother!" he said, imitating that of a girl who was told she couldn't go to the mall, "I'll clarify the things I don't even know about."

L laughed, "You nut."

"You sure this is the right room?" B asked after knocking on the door of room 205 a few times. L looked at the file in his hand.

"The kids are named 'Miheal Keehl' and 'Mail Jeevas', correct?" L asked.

"Yeah."

"According to their profiles, they were both found in Rome stealing food from restaurants and shoplifting chocolate bars and soda. They were scavenging together as a team and were, evidentially, very successful. After being captured and going through a trial, the were found merely runaways and transferred to Wammy's House. Keehl's IQ is 175 while as Jeevas's is at 150 and they inhabit room 205. So, to answer your question, yes this is the right room."

"Okay," B said. He was about to knock on the door when the blond, Miheal, opened the door. He held a baseball bat in his hand. B stepped back, holding his hands up.

"And Miheal's profile also said he was VERY aggressive," L said.

"You're telling me this now?" B asked. He motioned to the room with his head, "Well, go on. You wanted to talk to them."

"On second thought, I think you should talk to them B."

Miheal slammed the door. B opened it and Miheal held the bat as if he was about to hit B with it; to which B returned to his previous position. Miheal slammed the door again and locked it.

"See what you did?" L said, pulling out a paper clip, "You made him lock the door." L started to pick the lock.

"I'm not the one who wanted to talk to them."

Miheal opened the door suddenly and L jumped slightly when the paper clip slid out of his hands.

"You two sound like an old married couple," Miheal said. He moved to the side, "In or out?"

"Um...In please," L said.

"NE! I wasn't asking you, gay person!" Miheal yelled.

B change languages all of a sudden to French and said to L, "He is aggressive."

"And you hate losing," Miheal said in English, "Much like me." Miheal smiled. "Come in, Red-eyes."

B stepped into the room. L tried to follow, only for Miheal to lightly push him away from the door frame.

"No gays allowed," he said.

"I'm not gay."

"You said you were."

"I said what if I am. I never said I was. You need to learn to pay attention."

Miheal glared at L before growling and letting him in the room, "Matt, he says he's not gay." then he spoke in Italian. L didn't know much Italian but he thought Miheal said either "we can trust him for now" or "Where do you keep the chocolate?"

The red-headed boy, Mail (or Matt), turned away from the T.V. to look at L, then he turned back around. He was hitting various buttons on a Nintendo controller ignoring his surroundings completely.

Miheal narrowed his eyes and turned off the T.V. Matt frowned and complained to Miheal in Italian. Miheal only shouted back at him in Russian. B leaned toward L and whispered, "Italian, English, French AND Russian? This kid gets around, doesn't he?"

"I know English, Spanish, Portuguese, French, a little Italian and a little Japanese," L said.

"Damn you," B said.

"I don't know what Miheal's saying though," L said, "Nor what Mail's saying."

"Did their profiles say anything about their birthplaces?"  
"Keehl was born in Moscow Russia prior to his parents kidnap and murder. He was cared for by his grandmother in Rome before she died of an illness. Jeevas was born in Rome and raised in an orphanage. No one knows anything about his parents, not even him. He ran away from his orphanage and found Miheal living on the streets; Tired, hungry and on the verge of death. If it hadn't been for Mail, he'd be dead."

"So he owes Mail a lot then, huh?"

"I guess so."

Mail shouted something at Miheal and Miheal froze. After a long pause, he murmured Russian swears under his breathe and turned the T.V. back on. After a dirty glance at Matt, Miheal turned to L and B.

"Please, call me Mello," Miheal said, "And he is Matt." Mello gestured to the red-head.

"You're real names are Miheal Keehl and Mail Jeevas," L told him, "But if you wish to be called Matt and Mello, you can. My name is L."  
"And I'm B." B said.

"Nice to meet you L and B." Mello said, "So what do you need from us?"

"We need to clarify somethings with you," L said.

"Oh?" Mello said, "Such as?"

"How kids can, yes, be stronger than teens," B said.

Mello smirked, "I am correct after all."

B rolled his eyes, "Yes you are, Mello."

"He's always right," Matt said, "Ever since I met him, he's been right."

"You're accent," B noted, "It's American, correct?"

"Yep," Matt said, "Born in the U.S."

"I could have guessed that," B said, "How'd you end up in Italy?"

"I was in a carnival," Matt said sarcastically, "My parents took a vacation to Italy dimwit!"

"Okay," B said, "No need to shout."

"What happened to your parents?" L asked.

"...", Matt didn't respond.

"Matt, what happened to them?" L asked again.

"I thought this visit was just to clear things up between all of us!" Matt shouted, "I'd rather not talk about that thanks!"

"H-He's a little touchy on the subject," Mello said, "He doesn't like talking about it. It makes him upset."

"I can see that," B said through gritted teeth. Matt suddenly jumped up and threw a game case at B. (Me: It didn't have a game. :3 Matt would never throw a game.) It narrowly missed B's head. "You wouldn't understand!" he shouted, "Neither of you would!"

L and B stared wide-eyed at him. Though he was only five years old, he had the emotions of a teen.

"Calm down, Mail," L said, "Please."

Matt threw a glare at B before moving his black and red shirt over his wrists and returning to his game, mumbling something in Italian.

"I'm sorry about that," Mello said, "He's very emotional for his age."

"O-kay," B said," I'm going to...Erm...Leave..." B bent down to Mello, "Before another game flies at my face," he whispered. B quickly left the room leaving L in the room with two little five-year olds.

"So..." L said, at a loss of words, "I honestly don't know what to say now..."

"Then you may go," Mello said, "Das vedania."

L tilted his head to the side, why were Matt and Mello so insistent on them leaving? He decided he didn't really care at the moment. He stood up and left without a word, closing the door behind him.

When he turned to walk to his room, two little children were in front of him; both around the same age as Matt and Mello. The first was a girl with brown hair and beep blue eyes, she wore a white button-down shirt and a plaid skirt. The second was a boy with snow-white hair and his eyes were black, he wore the same button-down shirt and, instead of a skirt, white jeans. Both were very pale.

"Um..." the girl said, "Do you know where room 340 is, Mister?

"Yes," L said, "It's the next floor up and down the hall to the right."

"Thank you," the girl said. She didn't seem to show any emotions what-so-ever. She turned around and lead the boy that was with her up the stairs. Another odd set of kids...He was starting to think this orphanage was for the creepy smart orphans.

Oh wait...It kinda was...

L sighed. It felt weird to be in a place full of people exactly like you. He'd have to get used to it for another two and a half years. When he turned 15, he was leaving. No matter what

Okay, I might write something to explain what happened to Matt and Mello before Wammy's from the day they met but I'd have to sleep on that and a few supporters. So who wants to know what happened? What's Matt so upset about? Why is Mello nervous about it? Is it yaoifull? You'll have to support the idea to figure out. :P XD


	6. Sleepless Night

L's Past

Chapter Six: Sleepless Night

L awoke from a knock at his door. He looked through the dark at it and rubbed the sleep half-out of his eyes.

"Yes?" he yawned. The door opened to reveal B hiding behind the door, "Yes, B? What is it?"

"This is kind of embarrassing," B said, "I had a bad dream. I just wanted some company" He laughed softly, "Can I come in?"

"Sure," L said rolling over.

"I didn't bring my sleeping bag," B said, "By company...I kinda meant...Well..."

"Yes?" L asked.

"Could I sleep with you?" B blurted out.

L looked at him. Having never had parents, he probably doesn't know how to cope with nightmares. But could this nightmare be bad enough for B to want to be with someone? Surely not. He could just want to cuddle L. Either way, L didn't care at the moment.

"Sure," L said. B walked over to L's bed, got under the blanket and stayed still. (Me: -is suddenly cold- -gets under blanket- I want someone to cuddle me. TT^TT )

L was just about to fall asleep when he felt B in a tight ball against his chest. B sighed contently and was still again. L put his arms around B and held him closer.

"You're warm," B said. L stroked B's hair until they both fell asleep again.

L felt a something heavy on his chest and cracked open an eye to see what it was. B was laying on top of him, asleep, his head was nuzzled in L's neck. L didn't want to move for fear of waking B, so he stayed still. He felt B's breathe against his collarbone and B's slow, sleeping heartbeat next to his own. Looking down at B's barely visible face, there was no doubt about it; L loved B. Nothing would change that.

L decided it was okay to move now. He stroked B's clothed back and smelled his hair. It smelled like the strawberry jam he was so fond of, yet he took a shower earlier. L found it strange yet pleasant that B smelled like strawberries. B shivered. He curled up so that he was practically straddling L and slowly opened his eyes. Apparently, he didn't expect to be positioned on L like that. Though it was dark,L could see a blush stretch across B's face. L smiled, B looked so cute when he was blushing. L flipped them over so that he was on top.

"L-Lawliet," B said sleepily, "What are you-"

"Shhhh," L shushed him, "Remember when I told you what happened when Quilish found us? Don't talk. He might be patrolling the hall, I don't know."

"Okay," B said. His eyes were half-lidded, due to either sleepiness or on purpose. L didn't care which one.

"I just wanted to try something," L said, "It's nothing bad. I just want another kiss from you to prove a theory."

"Okay, L," B said. He left his lips slightly parted and inviting; as if trying to taunt L in some way.

L kissed his bottom lip, caressing it in fact. He moved his own two around it and savored every second of it. He felt his face heat up and he licked B's lip. Hesitating a moment, B granted L entrance to his mouth. L slid his tongue inside B's mouth and explored every inch of the strawberry flavored bliss. B moaned softly as L did this. After about a minute, L broke the kiss for air.

"My assumptions are correct," L said, "You love me."

B nodded, "Yes. I'm not sure how much though. That's still an unanswered question."

L smiled, "It's infatuation and you know it. Nothing else would drive you to let me kiss you."

"You're right," B said, "I can't put my feelings into words though. It's a sort of bliss that, if taken away, I'd feel...alone."

"That's love, Beyond." L said. He tried to get off B, but B wrapped his arms around L's waist and pulled him back down with an "oof".

"Can we stay like this?" B asked, "I kind of like it."

"Sure," L said. He pecked B's lips before laying down and watching B drift to sleep. But he couldn't sleep. So instead, he thought about what he felt bout all of this; what life might B like if B hadn't come along.

So...I had a writer's block and this was written off the top of my head. I'm gonna post a poem on my deviantART account that's basically L's point of view on him and B's relationship so far. It goes something like this:

"There are some things I

Don't quite understand

For one thing, I love you

My heart will demand

That I never leave you

And I swear I never will

Don't you remember that day

You kissed me

Don't you remember that day

You almost killed me

Don't you remember that day

You crawled in bed with me

And you slept soundly

Beside me

Well I can't say the same

No I can't say the same

And on that sleepless night

I wonder what it'd be like

Without you by my side

That things might

Be worse without your light

Shining on me

I don't think

That I would survive

My love

I need some reassurance

That things will make sense

Someday

And then it's you and me

Alone, away and free

There's no one else here

And I can feel you near

My love"

It sounds like this could be turned into a song by Avril Lavigne...But that's just me. Yeah, yeah. It's all cute and and mushy and stuff.(and most of you are saying "Awwww" and emailing it to your friends.)...But I had to look through L's diary to get his feelings.

L: What?

Me: XD Just kidding. This is my story and I can write it however I want. I feel the character's feelings. And, to some extent, I think a few friends of mine could relate to them too. I'm not gonna call anyone out, but the couples I speak of know who they are.

I'm going through a pretty recent heart-break but I'm getting over it. My soon-to-be-L cosplayer isn't gonna be L anymore because we broke up and-MOTH! -watches moth fly around my room-

B: . . . Well, SHE has the attention span of a goldfish. -mimics a goldfish swimming around in a bowl- Oh look! Castle! Oh look! Castle! Oh look Castle!

Me: I get it B. But anyway Micha is no longer Micha-kun and he's our new Sasuke cosplayer...Wait my friend's Naruto! ._." But she's also cosplaying as Light when I'm cosplaying as L. .___.""" Okay, our cosplay group is gonna be pretty much be a "no yaoi" group. Save that for my AMVs. Maybe a little fluff for fan points, but probably not.

ANYWAY, now that I've jabbered on about my life. I have another writer's block if anyone wants to help me. ^^ Review plz!


End file.
